An industrial internet emerges as a result of integrating a global industry system with advanced computing, analysis, and sensing technologies, and Internet connectivity, and an industrial field device can communicate data with an automatized system over a field bus.
In the related art, the field bus operates with a single carrier, such as a Controller Area Network (CAN) bus, a Process Field Bus (PROFIBUS), etc, of which a low transmission bandwidth typically is below 50 MHz, resulting in low transmission rate. Although there is a higher transmission bandwidth of, for example, Profinet and other industry Ethernet buses than the CAN bus and the PROFIBUS, there are an increasing number of industrial field devices to be attached over the field bus as there is a growing scale of the industrial field, thus also failing to satisfy the access and high-speed transmission demands of a large number of industrial field devices in the large industrial field; and since the field devices need to access, and transmit data, through an Ethernet switch in an application of the industrial field, the system becomes complicated, and it is difficult to lay out wires, thus also failing to accommodate high-speed and real-time transmission of data.
In the related art, the carrier equalization can also be applicable to the field bus operating with a single carrier to thereby improve the bandwidth, the speed, and the real-time characteristic of transmission but at the cost of higher complexity and difficulty thereof.
Moreover since the filed bus operates with a single carrier in the related art, data are typically transmitted using a collision detection mechanism in a scenario where a number of field devices transmit over the same bus, but data congestion may frequently occur so that the data fail to be transmitted in a real-time manner.
In summary, there has been absent so far in the related art a working solution to high-speed, real-time, and reliable transmission of data in the industrial field to accommodate the growing scale of the industrial field, and to satisfy the demand for the transmission performance.